This invention relates to a garbage can with a push-open can connected with a pedal interactive device, particularly to one with a pedal interactive device to push open a push-open cap, which is automatically closed if the pedal is released.
Garbage cans are widely used in public places and homes, having a wide variety of different styles, shapes and sizes to meet different uses. One conventional garbage can has a push-open cap for a person to push open to throw in garbage, and the cap automatically closes up, not permitting garbage to scatter around or bad odor to spread out to meet the demand of environment protection.
One common conventional garbage can with a push-open cap shown in FIG. 8 includes a can body 10 and a cap 20 closes an upper opening formed in a front side, a pivot 201 provided in an inner upper side of the opening for connecting a push-open cap 202, a torque spring 203 combined with the pivot 201. The torque spring 203 has a fix end 204 and an active end 205 respectively resting against the cap 20 and the push-open cap 202. Then a person pushes open the push-open cap 202 and throws garbage in the can body 10, and the push-open cap 202 automatically closes up when the hand of the person leaves the push-open cap 202 by means of resilience of the torque spring 203.
The conventional garbage can with a push-open cap utilizes the torque spring to automatically close the push-open cap, but the chances are that a user""s hand may be clamped when the user retreats slowly the hand after throwing garbage, as the push-open cap quickly closes up. In addition, in pushing open the push-pen cap, a user""s hand has to directly touch the cap, which may often not be so clean to cause fear of the user.
The objective of the invention is to offer a garbage can with a push-open cap connected with a pedal interactive device, wherein a push-open cap is pivotally connected in an inner side of an opening of a can cap, possible to close; automatically by means of a torque spring after pushed open. The push-open cap has a rope connected with an inner side, and the rope has one end extending out of the can cap wound around on a rope wheel of a pedal interactive device. Further, a gear is provided to connect the other side of the rope wheel, engaging a rack, which is pushed up by a push rod connected to and pushed up by a pedal positioned at a lower end of the can body. When a user steps down the pedal, the rack is moved up to rotate the gear and the rope wheel to wind the rope to pull open the cap. If the user releases the pedal, the cap will automatically close up. Opening the cap by stepping the pedal can avoid accidents of a user""s hand being clamped by the cap of the conventional garbage can and a user""s hand does not directly touch the cap in throwing garbage in.
The another feature of the invention is the pedal interactive device including a rope wheel and an engage groove formed at the other side of the rope wheel, a shell of the interactive device has threaded hole screwing with an adjust button. The other end of the adjust button is connected to a friction wheel possible to move in the engage groove to contact and rub with each other. If the adjust button is turned to loose or tighten, the friction wheel gradually separate from or moves near to contact the engage groove, permitting the rope wheel rotate with speed fast or slowly to let the cap close up in adjusting the speed of closing of the cap.